Odd Jobs
by Debbie White
Summary: Bella has had a many different jobs to survive. She has run into some problems with no way to get out. Can Edward save her or will she just sink? This story has Violence and Rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

... prologue .…..

There are so many things that went wrong with my life. First my dad was the one man I was to count on and to have him on my side no matter what.

That didn't happen for me in fact he called me a slut on the worst day of my life.

I have had no man treat me like I should be treated

I have had to take jobs just to make things work. And this is my story.

I am 18 years old I have 4 children

Anthony 3 yrs

Mason 2 yrs Almost

Alex 1 yrs Almost

Elizabeth 1 yrs almost

My children are only 9 months apart so at times they are the same age. For 3 months Anthony and Mason are the same age, and for 3 months Mason and Alex, Elizabeth are the same age.

I have completed high school through night school when I was pregnant with Anthony. I was already ahead in all my classes. So it only took 9 months to complete the rest of high school for me.

The only people I have is my best friend Alice Brandon she has helped me through so much I met her when I was at the library studying for my diploma. She helped me get the apartment next to hers. She is rich and my age but a little older by a couple of years her parents brought her an apartment just to keep her away. I met a boy and I was so naïve. He said he loved me and the only thing he wanted was sex.

The next guy I met was like a night in shinny armor, but that got shot down as well.

I live next to Alice still and I just lost my waitress job. I cant let her keep buying me things. She says it is ok I have an allowance. My thing is I'm sure her parents wouldn't approve of her buying me things. But she has said "As long as I'm out of their hair they don't care!" and not just once many times.

I always gave Ali my paychecks and she paid all my bills with it.

"Ali I'm home and here is my last paycheck. That bastard fired me. He said that I was unreliable. I was late this morning. The bus was 15 minutes late and that made me late. Ali what am I gonna do?" I said

"Awh girly don't worry I'll help you we are sisters and I wont let anything happen to you or my nephews and niece. On a good note the boys are potty trained no more diapers for them… yeah! Peanut (Mason) is still having accidents but Tony is solid. Oh and Lizzy took her first step today but I taped it on my cell see" Ali said handing me the phone I watched in awe. She stepped off the end table just to fall on her bum.

"Ali I still need a job do you know of any?" I asked

"Not right now, but I'll ask around. I need to go to my parents tonight. I'm dreading it completely but they only request me once in a while. So its no biggy. I just hate it they are so mean to me. I just sit there and take it since they need to feel like a parent once a year."

With that I left Ali's saying that I'll talk to her later tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
>:} :} :}<p>

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 1 .…..

Lets go back to how this all began.

I am 14 years old almost 15 and my life isn't great by any means.

My father Phillip Harold Swan is always mad at me and my mom Renee Marie McCarty now Swan only tolerates me.

My dad use to love me until my mother said I wasn't his I was 7 years old. Then everything changed he stopped telling me bed time stories, I stopped being his pretty little princess. I changed into the little brat and the stupid one. No matter what I did to show him I didn't change and I was smart, it never mattered.

I have a 4.0 in high school I am a freshman… I should graduate early I have been working so hard. My counselor said that with my schedule I will be able to take college credits my junior and senior year and I will have an associates degree my senior year. She said that I'll only be taking college classes those years. I'm a freshman and school is almost finished for the year, and even if I don't go for the rest of the year I'll still pass with a B.

We only have exams left this term so I've been studying at the library everyday this week (it is Thursday) staying until dark and walking home, but tonight mom said she would pick me up so I can stay until close which is 10 pm

I have my finals tomorrow well two of them so I just want to study.

It is 9:50 and my mother is nowhere in site. So I text her

**Where r u? -**_Bella_

**Going to be late …. just walk home. **_-Mom_

**What? How late? I can wait! -**_Bella_

**At least an hour my boss wants to have a meeting **_-Mom _

**Err …mom it is dark out, n I don't think its a good idea to walk this late. Plus I'm in a skirt.**_ -Bella_

I shouldn't have to tell her this she is the mother at least she should already know.

**Isabella just go home and stop being a baby! I will see you at home and tell your dad I'm at this meeting **_-Mom_

**Mom please come get me **_-Bella_

**No I cant! See you at home Isabella, good night I cant text you anymore my boss is getting mad **_-Mom_

**Fine! Good night Mother!**_ -Bella_

Great it is dark and the only way home is through the park. I mean in the daylight it is a great place, but that changes with the twilight.

I have my Mase with me I'll be fine…Right?….Maybe mom is right I'm just being a baby. Time to put on my big girl panties… and walk home…maybe I should call Emmett my cousin.

Naw! I'll just text him!

Em is tall and kind of scrawny. He has the prettiest baby blues and dimples. My dad teased him on that saying that he will never get a girl with those chicken arms and legs. I laughed since he finally did get a girlfriend. I have only met her twice. She was nice to me each time. She told me I was like the little sister she never had. The last time we got in a small fight.

**Em r u busy?**_-Bells_

**Yeah I'm at the west end with Rosie wats up? **_-Em_

**Well mom didn't pick me up from the library so I'm walking home**_ -Bells_

**What?**_ -Em_

**Mom didn't pick me up so I'm walking home**_ -Bells_

**No don't do that I'll come and get you stay there.**_ -Em_

**No, Rose already hates me… I'll be fine…love you …I'll text u wen I get home**_ -Bells_

**Cuz …bad idea… n Rosie don't hate u… **_-Em_

I giggled I love my cousin

**I'll be home before u even get half way here so have fun …ttys ..love you **_- Bells_

**Fine but text as soon as u get in ….love u too…ttys cuz **_-Em_

I already started walking so I'll be home in like twelve minutes.

I am walking as fast as I can.

I got grabbed from behind and start being dragged behind some bushes to the left of this path. I am kicking and scratching who ever has me this person punched me in the face. I try to spray him with Mace but must have missed for he only said "that was so stupid of you bitch."

He hit me in the head again.

He continued to drag me further under some bridge I just cant get away from him. I tried but he hit me again. This time in the back of the head. I want to get away. I'm trying so hard and I have succeeded just to be thrown down to the ground I tried to crawl away just to be drug back I was back to kicking and scratching that got me another punch in the face. I couldn't see out of my right eye and I was so sore everywhere.

He continued to hit and punch me he picked me up and body slammed me into the ground that knocked the wind out of me. In the next second my shirt and bra was ripped off. I am so dizzy and disorientated. I clawed the man then he grabbed my arms and held them over my head.

I tried kneeing him that got me punched in the side with his free hand. I was screaming since this started….

He hit me again and then some how I got my hands free again and scratched him again. He punched me in the ribs effectively knocking the air out of me again. That made me dizzier as well. With that my skirt was pushed up.

I punched him in the face and he laughed at me. I also continued scratching him again. That got me another punch in the face. Making everything go blurry. I tried again to get away as he unzipped his pants. I bit his arm and that got me punched in the face again and since I was still screaming he covered my mouth. I bit him again and he hit me again. He ripped my panties off of my body. I felt his penis right at my opening I tried to get away from him.

He entered me and I cant move all I can feel is pain and his hot, alcohol smelling breath on me he is still going and my arms are useless and above my head. He leaned down and bit my nipple. Then he said "such a tight little body.

"I'm going to mark you just like you did me." with that he bit my other nipple so hard I'm still screaming but that seems to fuel him to hurt me more.

He continued at his rough pace. I bit him again and he head bunted me and everything went black.

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…._

What is that annoying sound... ouch I hurt everywhere.

I just need to wake up... I opened my eyes they were swollen almost shut.

I moaned out in pain.. "Sweetheart I'll get the doctor. He will take care of your pain!"

A few painful minutes went by... But it felt like hours….

"Alright miss I'm Doctor Mason I'm going to ask you a few questions but first I'm going to go over your injuries."

I nodded my head.. and he continued

"You have a bruised trachea, a broken jaw, 9 broken ribs, you have broken all the bones in your right arm and wrist, and I you have broken your right leg in 7 places. The left leg is broken in 2 places. We did surgery to fix all the broken bones on your arm and legs. We also had to wire your jaw shut. What is your name sweetheart?"

He gave me pen and paper

I wrote Isabella Swan can you call my dad Phil Swan he is the chief of police of in Seattle.

"Sure. No problem. I'm going to give you some pain medicine to relieve your pain. " with that he said something to the nurse and I fell back to sleep.

More time went by

I feel the pain again... the nurse gives me something else and I fell asleep again.

More time went by

The same thing happens for a while...

I wake up get pain meds and fall back to sleep…

Time means nothing to me right now...

I woke up again and asked the nurse by writing 'how long I've been here.'

She said "Two weeks and you are doing much better now in two days we will be able to take off the external fixator that is on both legs and arm. Sleeping is the best thing for you right now."

So I did. I just wondered where are my parents they have to know I'm here.

I slept a lot I don't even remember them taking off the devices on my body. But they are gone. I feel like Shit but the meds help so much. I fell back to sleep

I woke up and my dad was there just watching me.

"So the little slut woke up. You can never come home you are dead to us. You and your mother are tramps and only one of you can be there. I can't help it if your boyfriend got a little rough with you. I also took your cell phone I refuse to pay for anything you have. Don't even contact us I told your mom that she needs to let you live with your choices. Good bye Isabella."

I can't even speak yet. All I can do is cry. This is my mom's fault for not picking me up. This causes me to go into an anxiety/panic attack. Dr. Mason had to sedate me

It takes me three weeks for me to talk…well more like mumbling…

I got released into a nursing home two weeks after I woke up since I couldn't walk or talk or even move very much.…My parents gave me to the state.

One day I had just got back from the library at the nursing home and a girl with short spiky black hair was in my room on the bed she just started talking to me and I swear the wind gusts coming from her was at 300 miles an hour. She was talking to me like I was her best friend and I loved her for it. It makes me feel almost normal.

After that day she came back everyday we talked me very little but she kept me company.

It took a while for my bones to heal and I had PT everyday.

Doctor Mason came in and told me that I'm pregnant today and Ali was there for me she got here about twenty minutes after Dr. Mason told me she hugged me telling me everything will be alright, and she would support me in whatever decision I made.

I cried some more then fell asleep I woke up to Ali sleeping in the bed with me and nurse hatchet was so mean to her.

I stayed there for months.

_-*Flashback*-_

_I am to look at my body I was so scared at what it may look like. This is the first time for I always closed my eyes when ever they changed the bandages._

_I am almost completely healed I have scars around my nipples for he bit me so hard that I have seven bite makes around each breast. I have scars down each leg where the bone actually came out. _

_My right arm is the worst the scar starts just below my shoulder and goes all the way to my wrist. I also have bite makes all the way down that arm around my arm as well. And matching on the left arm. It truly looked as if he used me as a chew toy._

_I cried for there isn't any way to hide my hideous body._

_- *End of Flash back *-_

The State told me that since I had parents that I couldn't stay. I have no place to go and no money. I want so much, but have no idea how to get it done. It is three days before thanksgiving.

I talked to Ali and she said for the time being I could stay at a half way house a block from her apartment when I have to move. She set it up for me since I didn't have parents any longer. I am grateful she is so helpful to me.

I miss Emmett for I haven't spoke to him or text since that horrible night.

About a few weeks ago I borrowed Ali's cell phone to call the school to see if I could finish my exams they said alright I had a week to prepare.

I talked to my counselor and explained to her that the trouble I was in with the pregnancy and that I want to finish high school by next Christmas or so that way I would finish. She agreed and helped me with everything to get this goal accomplished.

So I took them last week and I passed with a 95 on all of them. I also signed up for summer classes, and also night school classes.

Alice helped me so much…. I did the summer school everyday. For night school I had to take one class every night. I got all the work from the teachers and Ali picked it up for me since I was still unable to go out.

I'm working so hard on everything … PT was so hard and painful, my classes are easy but with everything I'm exhausted all the nurses are nice except nurse hatchet. She works midnights.

Doctor Mason said I can go home in three days. I was told I needed to vacate the bed at that time.

I also met a new guy Eric at the nursing home he is an aide. We talked until I got out I was living in a shelter. He kept pushing for sex and our first time was horrible I kept seeing my rapist and he just kept going and Eric didn't care about me. That night I cried on Ali's shoulder to asleep. She just held me.

That was a couple of months ago I still hate sleeping with him. He only

cares about getting off. I'm totally scared with him and he still don't care.

I got about one more week until I have my baby. I don't know what I'm going to have but I don't care as long as the baby is healthy 10 fingers and 10 toes. Ali helped me get an apartment next to hers.

This is when I started giving her my paycheck so she could pay my bills. Which I'll move …..as I get home from the nursing home. Ali is going to do it. The job I have right now is being a secretary at the nursing home's library. It pays alright

Eric and I have been arguing about the baby I told him that this baby was my first priority. I just let it go.

My time was today to have my baby. Ali and Eric was here with me. I just wasn't progressing and the babies heart rate dropped and I had to have an emergency c-section I already signed for Ali to be my proxy for I wanted pain meds and she agreed and signed the papers quickly and then I wanted

Ali next to me holding my hand. She is my sister by another mother. Eric was so mad he wanted to hold my hand. But I said no. They took the baby and I was now a proud mother of a loud baby boy. He has great lungs on him. Doctor Mason delivered my baby boy.

I have been having problems naming him since I didn't want him to have anything from any of the men in my life right now.

Doctor Mason came in and was checking me over to make I was ok.

"So no name yet?" Dr. Mason asked

"No I just don't have any good men in my life except you what is your first name?" I asked

He chuckled "My mother named me Anthony Robert Mason but now I got extra letters after it. I was named after my grandfather he was a good man."

"Would you mind if I named him after you?" I said

"I would be honored as long as you explain that we my grandfather and I expect great things from him." he said

I giggled and said "I'll do that thanks doc."

So his name is Anthony Robert Swan…he weighted 10 lbs and 1 ounce he is 24 ½ inches long and his head is 15 ½ cm his apgar was 9 and 10. He is my little man. Ali left us for a little while. We were bonding when Eric came in and he started right off the bat about how worthless I was for not letting him into the operating room.

After a few minutes the nurse asked him to leave. Ali showed up minutes later. She hugged me and we held the baby I was trying breast feeding but I was also taking pain meds and it seems to knock my baby out so after a while of the death bellow(Screaming at the top of his lungs) my baby would do after he fell asleep and woke up hungry and crying I went to bottle feedings which worked so well at 10 days my baby is sleeping through the night.

Ali calls him her little Tony Bob….it is so funny he seems to respond to her and that name better than Anthony. I just go with it.

Eric kept apologizing to me and convinced me to go out on another date with him.

Which ended in another fight (_Bella_ vs. **Eric**)

"**I want my own baby. He isn't mine."**

"_Well he is mine and I'm not having another one right now. Dr. Mason said I cant even have sex for 8 weeks." _

"**Awh… babe… He was just fooling you know I need it more than that I cant wait that long."**

"_No Eric …We are going to go home I hurt to much it has only been 12 days and I'm still bleeding."_

"**Bells… Please I need relief… I've had a boner the whole date with you in that great dress and your boobs are huge."**

"_No I'm going home." _

I got up and went to the door went out and flagged down the cab and went home. I have a job as a waitress and my first day back is tomorrow

Ali agreed to watched Tony so I could work. I promised myself to give her more than half of my paycheck. She said it was not necessary but I cant free load on her and she pays all my bills so.

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

... Chapter 2 .…..

Eric came into the restaurant and begged me to give him another chance. And I agreed as long as Ali will watch Tony. He started clapping like a two year old and he said Ali agreed I called her to make sure and she said yeah as long as I wanted to go. I had a bad feeling but I still agreed to go after I got off work.

I got the dress I wore the other night since Eric actually brought it here for me and it was the only dress I owned , Ali would have brought me one but I didn't want that and I thought it was a little sweet.

I quickly got dressed and did my hair and left with him. He said he made a nice meal at his place and he hoped I liked it. I agreed and followed him he was being so sweet.

He made mushroom ravioli with garlic bread. A nice white wine, and desert was a truffle chocolate I think.

I ate most of the main course and I had to use the restroom and excused my self…

I came back and finished my drink and meal. He filled my glass he asked me to pick out some music and I went over to the stereo.

I finished my drink and danced a little. And we sat down to watch a movie I was feeling a little off so sitting was a good thing.

We started kissing and I was still feeling like I was just not right. I told him to stop and he did. He got up to get me a pop.

I cant feel my arms and legs and he came over to me putting the pop down.

"So baby how are you feeling." Eric asked with a smirk

I couldn't even talk or move at all

He came over to me and started kissing me but I couldn't move…

He was rubbing me through the my dress. "Baby this dress is the greatest on you…. you make me so hard!"

He moved the dress off my shoulder and was pinching and sucking on my nipple. My nipple hardened as he played with my nipple

He was rubbing me between my legs then ripped my thong off.

"As much as I love this dress on you it has to go. I love your body."

With that the dress was gone I cant move at all and he is completely naked and he is on top of me. He thrust into me it hurt but I cant do anything. There are tears running down my face

"Your body wants this … I gave you something to let your body enjoy this."

He kept pounding into me at a rough pace I just blacked out.

I woke up still completely naked. With him still inside me but not being able to do anything he was only worried about getting off not that I told him no just the night before. "Oh baby you are so tight ….ohhhh you are so good to me. I need this so much…..I'm so not going to finish this right now." He kept pushing into me and pulling out.

Thrusting in "oh baby" thrust out " you feel" thrust in "so good"

thrust out "I'm going" thrust in "to give" thrust out

"you" thrust in "my baby" thrust out

"tonight" thrust, thrust, thrust,

"awwwhhhhhhhhh" as he came in me but I still couldn't move. Everything went blurry again.

And I woke up with him on me again having sex with me again. He was talking to me I wanted to scream but couldn't. I don't even know if he even stopped having sex with me.

He was going at it pumping in and out of me. "Baby you are so sweet your body is so hot you make me so hard. I know you feel me I can feel you….. Milking my cock"

"Baby" thrust "this" thrust "is" thrust "so" thrust "goooooooodddd" he picked up his pace He came in me again, but I still couldn't move. But he wasn't done since he was still hard…..he kept going thrusting in and out of me hitting me in that spot. Hitting it over and over again….my body came milking him and grabbing him from the inside he kept going and my body came again… Everything went blurry again.

I woke up again an he was in me again whispering "you are so good to me you cant even tell me no." I wanted to go home and didn't know why my body couldn't move this time it went on forever and he was pumping in me hitting me in the right spot over and over again.

"your going to cum for me this time just like last time." I didn't want to but this was going on for a long time and my body came as well. "See your making it so good for me."

But I still couldn't move. Everything went blurry again.

I woke up and he was in me again going at it again…or he never stopped I didn't know. He said "oh baby you are so tight….this is gonna give you my baby." then he came in me for the fourth time or more I don't know for sure.

I passed out again…. I woke up and he was gone. I could move and I got dressed and went To Ali's home and to my baby it was almost 5 am the cab man just looked at me.

All I could do was cry. I felt so betrayed, used and disgusted at myself.

I got to the door and went to the bathroom and got in the shower and cried for he did what he wanted to me and I'm so scared of men it isn't even funny.

I don't know how long I stayed in there until Ali shut off the now cold water.

Weeks went by and I working at my job making $2.50 an hour plus tips

So I worked my ass off and I'm very good at my job. I get tipped very well.

I turn 16 tomorrow … I'm so excited …Ali and I are having cake. Tony is still happy and healthy he turned 5 months today. I picked up a delivery job today twice a week. I ride a bike, and I'm paid by the job.

I seem to be putting on weight again so this will help.

I got home for cake and vomited all over from Tony's stinky diaper.

I cried I knew I was pregnant. We went to the Wal-mart picked up a test and it smiled at us and I cried again.

Oh and I have yet to see Eric since that night.

I met Mike he was the new bus boy at the restaurant we hit it off but I was leery I didn't talk to him or any man for that matter. I am now 6 months pregnant …I stayed away from all men they really scared me. He seemed so nice to me. But I kept my distance. He called me frigid. I heard him talking to another male employee.

I had to quit by bike riding job and picked up more hours at the restaurant. I also started working at a gulf course for the season. It was hard work and they fired me at 7 months…. I got a paper route which helped me get diapers and formula.

I scheduled a c-section for my next baby for Dr. Mason explained to me that it was really dangerous since it hasn't been long enough time between births.

Mason Mitchell Swan was born at 8:08 am and he weighted 8 pounds 8 ounces

20.8 inches long and his head was 15 cm

We was a great baby he hardly cries and when he does it is like a mouse can yell louder.

Tony is such a good baby as well. He is crawling now and almost walking. Tony still has the loudest cry, when he does cry, which isn't very often.

Ali calls him Peanut, it suits him so well. And he smiles every time Ali says Peanut. Tony calls him Mo instead of Bro.

Everything was fitting into place then I got fired again. Peanut is 15 days old and he is just as good as Tony. They are on a schedule and Ali is great with them. I drop him off at her place most times unless she wants to sleep in an then she will come over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
>:} :} :}<p>

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

-*Caution contains rape scenes, don't read if under 18 *-

... Chapter 3 .…..

This is the weekend Ali has to go to her parents house. Our apartments are in a poorer neighborhood I laid the boys down for bed in Ali's apartment and then ordered a pizza on the Friday night.

About ten minutes later Peanut woke up and puked all over me kind of like the exorcist I changed into Ali's silk robe just to get my wet clothes and off and fed Peanut again and put him back to bed.

This isn't uncommon for him. Good thing he missed my under clothes.

The door bell rang …oh the pizza man is here. Cool I'm hungry.

I opened the door just to see Mike there that is just a little weird. He laughed and said "Hi, I got a new job." I took the pizza. I wanted to give him a little extra money cause they need tips too so I told him to come in for a second and I'll get his money. Just as I turned around I felt a prick in my neck just like a bug bite and everything went black

I woke up naked tied to the metal pipe and my feet were tied to the table legs. My ripped bra and ripped underwear next to my body. I had bruises all over my body and bite marks on my neck , and new ones all over my left side of my body. I cant move and I hurt at my incision line and it is bleeding again I can feel it.

My babies started crying and my milk let down which I couldn't do anything about it.

I hope Ali will come home soon.

I heard the door open I cried "Ali help me please!" Then mike came into view

"oh baby no it isn't her When is she coming back?" Mike asked

"I don't know I was hoping you were her." I said

"Tell me or I will go get one of them babies and hurt them!" Mike Sneered

"She is going to be home on Sunday morning." I said sadly hoping that I slept all of Saturday

"Oh good them we have all day. I am going to take this little blue pill so I can keep going and going… or should I say I can keep Cumming and cumming!" Mike chuckled

"please give my babies a bottle" I begged

He left and my boys stopped crying.

He came back completely naked

"Please don't do this"

I tried to get away… but I couldn't move more than an inch in any direction.

"I'm going to fuck you now…you are just a little slut…I seen those babies… I'll hurt them if you make a sound."

I was so scared he would hurt my babies.

"Slut you were so tight last night I'm going to get everything I want again."

He just stared at my naked body for just a couple of seconds… then he moved over to me he started at my leg kissing up my leg. He put his mouth on my center. I started crying he was licking me "you taste so good you slut!"

Then seconds later he entered me he was longer than Eric and he was using my body as he wanted….he put his mouth on my right breast and sucked and didn't stop he was drinking from me as he was fucking me….it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable he kept pounding into me and drinking he came in me and I hope he was finished…

He looked at my body again and he was still hard

He moved to my other breast and started sucking on it drinking from me again it felt oddly relieving.

He was still in me and was swallowing my breast milk he kept pumping into me. He was moaning and sucking moving in and out of me he was all about him getting off. I was unable to move. He came into me again.

"God I love this….. I've never done this before and wont get to do it again so I'm going to do this all night."

With that he went to my other breast and started sucking again….

"Slut your body just keeps giving"

He was moaning and rubbing my clit. He continued for a long time then he entered me again. I just wanted this to be finished.

He came again this was the worse thing ever he was saying so many mean things to me…. I closed my eyes as he moved to my other breast I felt him enter me again he seems to be getting bigger and the drinking it was hurting so much. He continued pumping in me. He slowed down …. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me. He was sucking and my breasts hurt he has been going at this for hours. He kept switching from left to right. He continued to fuck me. I passed out.

I woke up on my stomach. He said "I get this as well" he went to my ass and started licking the hole at this point I'm equally disgusted

"I bet any money that I will the first in here" and he slammed into my ass and I screamed it hurt so bad and he continued he was pounding into my ass and he was slapping it as well. He was gripping my hips bruising them in the process. He then bit my shoulder so hard. As he continued I was hurting and I could hear my boys crying and my milk started letting down again and I passed out from the pain again.

I woke up again and I was on my back and he was going at it again fucking me and drinking. My nipples are so sore and raw and I just want him to leave me alone. I'm crying and begging him at this point.

He said "When I get my fill of this pussy and my meal I will leave but not a minute before." with that he hit me across the face saying "now you can look like the whore you are. I'm going to put my cock in your mouth and you will not bite me and you will swallow all I give you!"

Then he put his penis in my mouth until he came.

He took a five minute break and went to my children for they have been crying for hours.

They stopped crying and he came back. He was soft and I was grateful..

"Now you look relieved but don't worry that slutty little head of yours. Awh where were we oh yes I need to take another pill" and he popped another little blue one. "Give me a second" and he stroked him self a couple of times and he was hard again.

He got on me and rammed into me again. He continued for a few more hours. He was still drinking from me going from right to left. At this point I don't know how I have anymore milk available.

He kept going and cumming in me and I have no way to stop him. I stopped counting after twelve times and he was still going strong. He was hurting me so much.

He was finally finished….

He got his clothes on and said "That was the best meal I have ever had. Now I will never see you again! Good bye Slut!" he said

With that he left me tied up. The boys started crying again. It was dark outside. They are probably hungry.

I cried so much Ali arrived the next morning. She took pictures on her cell phone and untied me she gave me Peanut I fed him a bottle and we got dressed and went to the hospital.

I was examined and they did a rape kit.

The nurse said some things and I didn't hear most of it mostly she wanted to give me pills and said I couldn't breast feed anymore. For the drugs they wanted me to take would pass through the milk so I declined. They gave me a cream that I could use on my breasts to make sure they don't get infected.

I ended up with a horrible vaginal infection. The doctor said he thought it was from having anal sex and vaginal sex without cleaning himself up. Dr. had to sew me back up since my incision line opened.

I talked to the cops the same one I did the last time. I told them everything I could remember.

We went home I fed the boys again with Ali's help.  
>I cried so much I felt so dirty, used and worthless. It felt the same as the last times and there was nothing I can do to change it.<p>

Ali's parents moved us saying that it wasn't safe here so they brought her a 5 bedroom house it was in the good part of town.

Weeks went by I just didn't feel well. I just let it go. I was working a lot I just thought I was tired. I have a lot of trouble being around guys. I hate doctors well most of them. Dr. Mason is the only one that I can trust. I might go see him if I'm not feeling better in a week.

I went back to my 6 week appointment late. I was working so much and I didn't go back until 16 weeks post pardon.

Dr. Mason told me that I was pregnant again and I just turned 17 today

I am four months along.

I got another job taking care of dogs. I wash them, walk them, I even give them a hair cuts.

I got a second job carrying bricks for a masonry man. I was his apprentice he was teaching me how to lay bricks. But my main job was to carry a cord that consisted of 14 bricks per arm.

Ali had to go to her parents this weekend she said they want to tell her something really important.

She came back crying which was a little weird Ali never cried.

I went to her then held her until she slowed down…."I'm getting married to a complete stranger Mr. Jasper Whitlock III. They sold me to the highest bidder. That means in 18 months I will have to live with him. I am so sorry she said you'll be able to keep the house and everything. I will be given a set of rules that I have to follow. " Ali cried

"Everything will be alright maybe he will be cool when do you get to meet him?" I tried to sooth her

"That is the other thing I cant even meet him until I walk down the aisle."

"I will have parties and I truly don't want to, but my mother said to do as she says or she will take everything away. I cant do that to you and my nephews."

"Ali don't worry I just got a new job. Everything will work out no more tears tonight we will find a way to get you out of this if you don't want it but we got 18 months." I said

Then she started crying again…."I have a contraption on that only opens for me to pee. They checked me tonight to make sure I was still pure which you know I am. I'm only 21 I've been to busy to actually have sex. But now I literally cant even if I were to meet someone."

She cried herself to sleep the next morning she was better. Almost like last night didn't happen.

I did that brick job for a few months until Pete said no more you see I'm 5 months pregnant but I look 8 months pregnant. I hurt but I still need to work. I begged Pete to let me continue. He kissed my forehead and said "no my dear you cant I know this is hurting you just to carry the bricks and the guys told me they couldn't live with you still working and they said that I'm to give you money until you have the baby."

I got back from work and she was herself happy, bubbly and energetic again

The next day I went to Dr. Mason for my ultrasound and I found out I am having twins. I cried again Ali held me while I did.

I got another job as a waitress, and I still have my dog care job. I am still getting paid by Pete. I got up early and fed the boys letting Ali sleep in. I put them back to bed then I went to my job. Caring for the dogs, then I go my waitress job. I am good and I am able to do this job for sometime.

I am now 8 ½ months pregnant and I am exhausted. My schedule is the same as it has been for 3 months. I am at work I have two more days until my planned c-section.

I am tired and I am having so much back pain today. I was serving an older couple I just refilled their coffee. Just as I was about to deliver another table I got a contraction and dropped my meal as I fell to the ground my water broke. Steve my boss called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital.

They took me back immediately. For an emergency c-section. Everything went good. Since I went into labor at work workers compensation paid for everything, plus 6 weeks full pay for recovery

Alexander Jacob Swan was born at 7 pounds 5 ounces he was born at 7:05 pm, he was 19 inches long his head 12 cm round.

Elizabeth Alivia Swan was born at 4 pounds 5 ounces and she was born at 7:15 pm, she was 15 inches long her head was 11.5 cm round

It has been six weeks since the twins made their appearance. They have been so good. I am back to breastfeeding full time. I got my job back with Steve and Pete I have been working really hard. My body is back to pre babies.

Two weeks later…

I got fired from both jobs …. I accidentally dropped two cords of bricks through a large window…but it wasn't my fault I had to bring them up three skids and Paul grabbed my ass and I lost my balance, and they went through the window Pete wouldn't even let me explain and Paul is his brother.

I went to my next waitress job and Paul's wife Becky came in and threw me into another customer spilling their food all over the nice couple. I tripped into the bus boy and I dropped all the dished breaking them all and Steve fired me. In less than an hour Paul and his family ruined my life.

The gulf course I worked at before I begged for a job they said ok but it would only be for a couple of weeks a month at the most.

I went to my Dr. Appointment and he put in an IUD best thing ever I cant get pregnant even if someone tries to take me. They may even take me but I cant get pregnant until I have it removed.

So I was working for Mr. Taylor.

After three weeks I got another job at an Italian restaurant. That lasted for almost 3 months and the bus was late again today I waited. I was almost 15 minutes late.

William let me work all day I got great tips today I worked my ass off.

I am bringing home 300 dollars in tips today.

William brought me my last pay check. And said "Isabella you are a great worker but you are consistently late… You have been late at least 4 times since you started here."

"Sir please I need this job. I was only late because of the bus was late same as the other days I was late. I also have four children that I'm providing for Please."

"I'm sorry my dear. Here is your last paycheck. You are just to unreliable."

Today I just turned 18 years old.

The walk home sucked I stopped at every restaurant on the way home. No one was hiring. The gulf course was still closed for the season. Even the dog walker was filled. The bike rider position has been filled as well for some time and they aren't looking to replace anyone.

"Ali I'm home and here is my last paycheck. That bastard fired me. He said that I was unreliable. I was late this morning. The bus was 15 minutes late and that made me late. Ali what am I gonna do?" I said

"Awh girly don't worry I'll help you we are sisters and I wont let anything happen to you or my nephews and niece. On a good note the boys are potty trained no more diapers for them… yeah! Peanut (Mason) is still having accidents but Tony is solid. Oh and AJ took his first step today but I taped it on my cell see Liz is content just to watch everything." Ali said handing me the phone I watched in awe. He stepped off the end table just to fall on his bum.

"Ali I still need a job do you know of any?" I asked

"Not right now, but I'll ask around. I need to go to my parents tonight. I'm dreading it completely but they only request me once in a while. So its no biggy. I just hate it they are so mean to me. I just sit there and take it since they need to feel like a parent once a year."

With that Ali left saying that she will be back tonight.

I set up mac-n-cheese and I fed all the kids. And put them to bed with a story. I started with little Liz so she would be sleeping first. I gave her a bottle and read to her.

She fell asleep quickly. I went to my boys and placed them into their beds two toddler beds and AJ in the crib.

The reason we call Mason peanut was because he was so small compared to his brother when they were born and it just stuck… Ali just picked nicknames and the kids loved them.

After an hour they all fell asleep.

I went to my room and read. You see there isn't much time that I get to my self.

Ali came home in the morning.

"I got a job for you and it is only for one night…..but it could be for a while as long as he likes you. All you have to do is please him. The pay is good. I talked to my cousin Tanya and she said it was a great job but he don't want her anymore, and she wants to get married to a man Seth I think and he ..the man wants a monogamous relationship…but you will have to be at this address at 7 pm on Friday. Tan said to call her and she will help you to impress him so you can keep this job."

_Do I go? Could I even be what he wants? Could I even perform?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
>:} :} :}<p>

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	5. Chapter 5

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

... Chapter 4.…..

Alice POV

I am Alice I'm 21 years old. I met my best friend while I was working ...

Well not working just volunteering at the nursing home. She was beat up pretty bad and my heart went out to her.

Bells … I call her. I helped her get into a half-way house until the baby was born. Then I planned to have her in the apartment next to mine. So I can help her out. I had so much planning to do that.

Now I have to tell you about my family. My mother is and has been my whole life... A Bitch! She never loved me. She always seem me as a burden... I had nannies that were nice but at 15 they got me an apartment and said as long as I don't have a job I will have all my bills paid for and I will get 20,000 a month for expenses which I'm not allowed to keep... so I spend it... I hate it … I can't save the money. ...

My father at one time loved me I was little I remember him telling me that he did. ... He used to call me his little Princess until I was 5 and I over heard my mother yelling at him saying that I wasn't his own child and then he stopped talking to me even seeing me. .. my mother had an affair with another man and I was the product of it.

She tried to kill me many times as a child... I read her diary and it said she tried to kill me as a unborn... Then as a newborn... The nannies saved me all the times... getting them fired. I'm small for my age because of her.

I'm required every month or so to make an appearance to see them... I have no other friends...I have a few cousins they hardly talk to me… everyone thinks I'm weird.

I am upset but I have no choice I'm to be married to a man I only met a couple of times. I don't love him... But if I don't do this I lose everything I love. I have known about this for almost 18 months. It is still hard to deal with.

I don't get to help my sister Bella she is my everything. She went through so much already. She was raped at 15, 16, and 17. She knows the last two the men... named Eric put something in her drink. She couldn't move and it stayed in her system for a couple of days. .. She was sluggish, but able to move. I helped her through that.

But then the delivery boy she worked with tied her up and raped her again….and again... I felt so bad that was the weekend I was required to visit my parents….

I love my nephews and niece. With the first rape she got Tony. The second she got Peanut. .. With the third she got two AJ and Lizzie! They are all happy babies and she loves them with all her heart. She works so hard but would never make her bills. I never told her that though.

I had a feeling of that so I told her that I would help her. But all she did was give me all the money she made and the I would cost what ever she didn't...

After the last rape I asked my parents for a house and they said that this was the only thing I could ask for. So they bought it and kept it in their name always promising to put it into my name. ..

I am to be married to a man I don't know… I guess he is rich my mother said he is.

Rules I will have to follow….I don't even know what they are…I met his mother tonight… she was mean and calculating. She glared at me throughout dinner and so did my mother. Mother like normal put me down and Mrs. Whitlock just kept saying that she would fix me with the right training.

I got home and cried I was so scared Bells rocked me to sleep.

The next morning I told her everything... She said everything would be alright ...

The next few months went by with simple visits

And she asked me to make calls to find her another job. ... Right now I don't know anyone that had a job... Tanya is my cousin I'll talk to her she knows more people then I do.

I went my parents house… I called Tanya on the way to my parents house.

(conversation between **Tanya** vs. _Ali_)

**"Hello" **

_"Tanya this is Ali. ... I was wondering if you know of anyone looking for anyone to do any work? " _

**"Maybe why. .." **

"_Well Bells needs a new job she got fired and she asked me if I knew of any and you are the only other (that I actually) person I know that I talk to that isn't a hobbit so I'm asking you?"_

"**Ok I kind of know of a job you know Seth right"**

"_Yeah he is your boyfriend's brother right!"_

"**Well that isn't all real You cant say anything k!"**

"_Okay!"  
><em>

"**So I met Edward with this job I filled out for I needed the money …I knew someone and we had an arrangement that I would play his girlfriend, I met Seth and we fell in love we haven't done anything since I promised to be faithful to him we don't have sex anymore and haven't for months but the only thing I can do to be intimate with Seth is to find someone to basically replace me. Do you have a picture I don't remember your Bells"**

"_yeah I'll send you a pic through a text…there did you get it?"_

"**Yup! and oh my god she is perfect….you need to ask her if she wants this job?"**

"_I'll ask her as soon as I get home."_

"**Good give her my number and have her call as soon as possible. I don't care what the time is. I can also help her with everything Edward wont know what hit him. I can finally move on. I'll show him her picture as soon as she says yes."**

"_Ok sure I got to get going mom has something to tell me I hate it I just don't know I kind of worried."_

She sighed **"Ali she is going to tell you things you wont like and you will see a doctor of sorts. I'm sorry cuz I figured you knew already. You also need to know that you will be in seclusion they said that you wont even get to talk to anyone in our family something about making an heir. That is all I know sorry." **

Right now I am so pissed. I can't even think. I have to pull over

They are going tell me tonight that I was to go into seclusion…and see a doctor... I wonder if they have the rules on how to be an obedient little wife... When I refused they will say I have until I get home to get out of their house and they were taking all the money away! I'd have to back peddle and say that I would do anything they said... I just have to keep my cool.

The event was terrible the poked and prodded me checking to see if I was pure and then they put a device on me that only opens for me to go to the restroom.

When I asked If I could talk to bells My mother said no I was going to be put into seclusion to make an heir for 3 months.

I cried and said no

They said that I was going to anyway for I was going to get rid of my free loaders once and for all because after 3 months they all will be dead without my help...

This sucks I cried so much when I got home. .. Bells just held me. .. And I fell asleep crying.

I told Bells about Tanya she said that she would call and not to worry everything will work out.

I told her that I would have the kids till Sunday since I wont see them for at least 3 months. Tony was so good and Peanut was quiet and AJ is like playing his own tune. Lizzie is a sweetheart she is still so small compared to her brothers. Bells left so early I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I got the kids food. They liked pancakes and since I don't cook for shit. They have pre-cooked ones in the freezer. They loved them. We watched movies then played cars and Barbies. Then I laid them for a nap. I feel horrible mom is taking the house so they wont have anywhere to live. I hope she gets the job.

The weekend went so quickly and Sunday afternoon was here. Bells and the guy was here and I had to leave. I got in my mothers car. We arrived at this mansion. I was led to the dinning. Mr. Jasper Whitlock III arrived shortly after and came over to me and said "My Bride to be you are so beautiful." he got down on one knee and said "Please do me the honor of being my wife." and I nodded and took the ring that he offered me.

His mother came over and said "We need to get ready you are getting married tomorrow _girl_." the way she said girl it was like a swear word. She walked up to me and whispered "Don't fuck this up! You better make an heir in the next three months or you will never get out of bed."

With that she left the room and all that was left was Jasper. He looked anywhere but at me. And then he spoke. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position but my ummm….. Mother says this is how she wants it." He has the prettiest blue eyes. He is lean and fit. About 6'2 and his blonde hair is just a little wavy.

"Tomorrow I will try to make it easy on you I know you are a virgin and again I'm sorry." with that he leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I was breathless, and I was over the moon. I think this will finally work out.

With that he left the room.

The maid took me to my bedroom and then I just sat on my bed. This really sucks They kept all my bags in the car and we are leaving to go on the honeymoon in Texas right after the wedding. We have to consummate the marriage in front of a room full of people including my parents. I wish Bells was here. I just want to know how my sister and her babies are doing.

The wedding was a fast affair. My mother's work is everywhere. We went to the room my mother helped me get ready and told me that it was my job to let my husband pound into me. I wont get any pleasure from our sex. Well if I wasn't nervous before I am now. She went put me in this white teddy outfit. Then many people came into the room at least there was curtains on the bed to at least give us the illusion of privacy.

Jasper came into the room and we got into the bed. The curtains are see through but Jasper made it so much better. He made it so I would be a little more comfortable. "Darlin we are just going to do the deed and then we will go to Texas." With that he started kissing me and we were making out. Someone cleared their throat. Basically telling us to hurry up. He whispered

"Take a deep breath and I'll ease into you my dear."

I did as he said and took a deep breath then he slammed into me he tried to be gentle. But it hurt so much and I was crying so much I tried not to show emotions. He continued until he came and all the people left the room. He wrapped me up in a blanket and carried me out to the car and we left he kept telling me that he was so sorry, and to forgive him. I fell asleep in the back seat

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
>:} :} :}<p>

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
